Orphan X
by the Delhision
Summary: Orphan X is free and is searching for his long lost parents. with nothing but a photo and a companion to aid him, he searches for Gumball and Carrie Watterson.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaberated work by both myself and Mordyshakes. I hope you enjoy this, because I do love writing. I don't own tawog or DC**

Chapter 1: Blackgate orphanage

Day 1

"Hello, to all you who read this my name is Bruce Bateman, you may know me by my nickname deathstroke, but it really doesn't matter what you call me. I'm sixteen and a grey wolf, and I prefer that hoodie and jeans look over anything else, it fits my needs well. I have started to keep a journal of the events around me to share with the world, when the time and price are right of coarse. This morning, when I woke up, I had no idea about the series of events that would set me free of the horrible place. But you don't know that, Hell I haven't even told you what place! Where are my manners? Well, I guess this story begins 2 years ago."

"I was brought to Blackgate when I was 14 years old. It feels like yesterday. I was orphan 6 of the original DC 17. We were the original 17 underage criminals to grace those hallowed hall. Murderers, rapists, gang leaders, and assassins all of us, brought to Blackgate to await our 18th birthdays to be triad as adults for our crimes! That was the first time I ever saw Wrigley, orphan x, I can still see him clenching a superhero action figure as we were brought before the 'caretaker'. We were all given nicknames by that comic book loving, uptight ass hole! I can't remember all of them, I was deathstroke, fitting because of my past as an assassin. Wrigley was nicknamed Captain Marvel, the only one of us to be named for a hero. I could see the unmistakable maturity in the original 17 that only comes from committing crimes that destroyed all innocence, but not Wrigley. He was confused and afraid, but not guilty. I guarded over him, his innocence was my redemption, I saw a precious thing grow from the cold prison that was Blackgate. What a strange decision to change one's life."

"Well over our two years in Blackgate we saw new faces blend in and replace the old. Until, one day, Wrigley and I were the final two of the DC 17. The others were all dead, resting six feet under thanks to the state or even a fellow inmate. Yes life was grim, a building full of teens destined for a sit in the electric chair, with no future and little education, What could go wrong?! Well I stayed to myself, besides Wrigley, and never joined a gang or tried to break out. No I was a model inmate."

"Wrigley loved his nickname once he discovered it's origin. He loved comics, heroes and villains, good and bad, it's where he learned to read and picked up most of his character. I questioned him on why he was in Blackgate, but he never knew what to say. All he had was the knowledge that he never knew his parents, that orphanages were his home, and that all he owned in the whole wide world was a action figure and a picture from his parents wedding. That picture, I've seen it a hundred times. A blue cat holding the hands of a white ghost, in the background was a rainbow man, a goldfish, and a peanut talking, they didn't look happy, but there bitterness was easily outshone by the happiness emminating from the bride and groom. You could tell that they were his parents, he was a small grey cat with a patch of blue fur at the tips of his ears. He talked about leaving and finding them, having a big happy reunion. How could I ruin his dream? Of course I played along, I didn't think it would happen, but Hell I was wrong!"

"One day me and Wrigley were permitted to go to the library to read, for him comics, I got my education and entertainment from the library so I was pretty much just deep in thought the whole time. Then some goons threatened Wrigley, I jumped in and fought back, but when your outnumbered your outnumbered. I was no problem for these new orphans, a gang of evil and deranged teens, We never stood a snowball's chance in Hell. I fell, all I could do was watch as they closed in, mocking him. He started to act weird though, like he was having a seizure. His eyes rolled back in his skull and, by God, he started to rise off the ground. He closed his eyes and when they opened a piercing purple light shone through. He had waves of the purple force coming from his body, throwing the bullies like rag dolls into the walls around me. I shouted 'Calm down Wrigley!' over and over until he finally returned to normal. by then though the bullies had been knocked out, maybe some of them were even dead. Wrigley didn't know what happened, he was scarred, he though a monster had come when he blacked out. The wall, weakened by the force of Wrigley's power, collapsed. I took him and ran. We became the first and second inmates to ever escape Blackgate. Now all we have to do is find his parents, a mission, redemption, why do anything else besides look for the truth?"

"That leads us up to now, pretty good so far right? He thought I should search for my parents, I already know where they are, Sandridge cemetery. They were assassins, damn good ones. They taught me everything. I saw them get killed before my eyes, I can still feel their blood run in crimson rivers down my face. I hunted the man who killed my parents down, killing any one that stood in my way. I found him and killed him, not only that, I made him suffer. I turned myself in the next day, why hide? I had done what I felt I must, I had nothing better to do. What? Did you think I was innocent? HA! I have blood on my hands, that I don't deny. But I feel like their is still hope for me. Hope that requires me to aid young Wrigley, the 12 year old mystery child of Blackgate!" the page goes blank. Flipping through the pages reveals that the rest of the book is blank. Day one is dated today, but has no owner, abandoned in the trash. History hidden under coffee grounds, how poetic.

**This will not get in the way of either of my other stories. Review and favorite, no OC submissions though. goodnight and have a pleasant tomorrow. **

** -the Delhision**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well after a long break, it's back! Orphan X! To be honest I was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I've gotten. Only 1 for chapter 1! Are you serious! Come on, it doesn't take that much time! You can even do it if you don't have an account! Any way here's chapter 2!**

There we stood, not even a day out of the orphanage, outside on the cold dark streets, the only light coming from the neon of the small bar that stood infront of us. I look over to Wrigley, who was looking at his picture again. "Are you sure he'll be here?" he asked to Bruce, referring to the rainbow man from the picture. "Yes I am. I read that he comes here every night." He assured the grey kitten, who only returned to stare at the creased and crinkled photo, he moved his lips to silently pray for help and hugged the photo before he re-folded it and slipped it back into his pocket.

The wolf nodded and led Wrigley to the front of the bar, his arms swaying by his sides; Wrigley noticed a small book in one of his hands. "What's that?" he asked curiously, motioning to the book that Bruce held in his right hand. Bruce looked down to the book, forgetting that he was even still holding it. He slid the book into his jacket pocket before replying to the inquisitive young cat. "It's our story," he explained as they passed by the bouncer who was preoccupied with a girl chatting him up. "I figure once this is over, people might want to know. Everyone loves a good story." He told the grey cat as they entered the bar.

It was your classic sports bar, dimly lilted with only the lights of the TV's and neon signs illuminating the lonely faces of the crowd. The smell of beer towards you as the noise from the TV's echoed lazily across the room. They saw him sitting across the room from them. The Rainbow man was nursing a glass of dark brown whisky at the far side of the bar. Bruce and Wrigley slowly approached the man, trying not to draw to much attention to themselves as to avoid being kicked out for being underage.

Wrigley tapped on the rainbow man's shoulder nervously to try and get the man's attention, but he waved him off like he was nothing. Bruce looked down at the sad expression on Wrigley's face after being waved off, and he tapped on the rainbow man's shoulder this time, with a bit more urgency. The man looked over his shoulder to Bruce and sighed, "What do you want kid, an autograph?" he asked irritated. Then his eyesight fell upon Wrigley, he turned completely around to face the small child, eyes fully wide.

Wrigley was nervous; at first he didn't do or say anything. But after an odd silence he slowly reached his hand into his pocket and withdrew his photo. "Um, sir?" he muttered to the strange man, "Is this you?" he asked pointing to the image of the man on the paper. He nodded slowly, a little afraid of what was going on, "Call me Tobias." He said softly. "Great! So you know my parents?" he exclaimed, his hopes higher than they had ever been. "Yes I did." He admitted, still eying Wrigley in a bewildered way. "Can you tell me where they are?" he asked eagerly, but still couscous, his life had been full of disappointments and Wrigley had become accustomed to expecting them. Tobias sipped on his whiskey, thinking as he did so of what to do, "No kid, I can't." he muttered as the stinging alcohol stung the back of his throat. Wrigley's eyes lowered, as did his ears, he felt unbelievable pain surging within his chest, the kind you only get when you've come so close only to be disappointed.

Upon seeing Wrigley's pained face Bruce slipped a small pocket knife out of his jacket pocket. The blade was barely two inches long, the kind you could buy at the corner store without anyone asking too many questions. Definitely not a serious weapon in the hands of the unskilled or unmotivated, unfortunately for Tobias Bruce was neither of these; Bruce leaned in close to the middle-aged rainbow man and pressed the tip of the blade onto Tobias' stomach. It didn't pierce his skin or even his shirt, but it's presence was known, and the small blade was hidden by the large jackets they were wearing. Bruce whispered into the man's ear in his pitiless and most serious voice, "You feel that? That's the feeling of my knife pressing against your stomach, right where your appendix would be. Now if I jab this little piece of steel right now, it wouldn't kill ya, but it would hurt like Hell! So I suggest you tell my friend what he wants to hear." He warned Tobias.

The rainbow man looked Bruce in the eyes, and as their cold stares met they both knew that neither of them was afraid. Tobias was not afraid of the knife and the pain that it promised, and Bruce was not afraid to plunge it as far as it would go into the man's belly. Tobias picked up his glass and without looking away from the angry teen infront of him, took in the last of the golden poison. "So it won't kill me? Pity." He said drearily. "I was kinda hoping that you would, I actually bought a gun today, just before coming into this bar. Do you know why?" he asked as the young wolf. After a moment of silence from the physically young wolf Tobias continued, "My life fell apart in one month, ONE MONTH! My wife, she was taken away to a mental hospital, she never loved me. She told me, she only loved your father!" he said, pointing angrily with his wavering drunken figure at Wrigley, who sank away in fright. "It killed her, she and your father were engaged, but me and her had a relationship of our own. I don't know why, I mean I loved her, more than anyone, but deep down I knew she didn't have the same feelings in return. Maybe it was my fame, maybe it was my money, maybe it was that you couldn't pick up a newspaper in this town without me being on it in full uniform throwing a touchdown. When you're father found out, he turned to your mother. 8 months later I'm at their wedding, feeling like a jerk for bringing my girlfriend as a plus one. She hated how they were so happy, and how they were already starting a family, she always wanted that family. I spent every dime I made on her, trying to show her how much I loved her, jewelry, vacations, great big houses, but nothing ever made her happy. Then a few weeks ago I come home and the house was on fire and was standing in the snow, she had a strange look in her eye, she wasn't there anymore, and a kitchen knife in her hand. She cut me down in my prime! Destroyed nearly all the tendons in my throwing arm, I was done with football. They carted her off to the looney bin, but it was all gone, all the money I spent on her, all up in smoke. I'm nothing!" he told as he started to weep openly.

Tobias grabbed the hilt of the pocket knife and jerked it up to his throat, "Please kill me!" he begged, weeping softly into Bruce's shoulder, "Just do it fast!" he pleaded.

Bruce let go of the knife, letting it fall weakly to the floor. "Come on, we're leaving!" Bruce said as he grabbed Wrigley's hand and began to walk out of the bar. Tobias was left there weeping. As Bruce passed the door, he reached into his jacket and removed the journal. He tossed the small book into the wastebasket. _'This is not a story to tell.'_ He thought as the two left the bar. After the doors had shut and the cold bite of the winter winds had met them, there was a bang from inside the bar, then screams and shouts of fright. Bruce kept walking and didn't allow Wrigley to look back.

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


End file.
